1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating a liner material for a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of treating a liner material for a magnetic recording medium which improves the cleaning effect of a liner material to a magnetic disk, and a treating apparatus for executing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liner is generally disposed inside a case for storing a magnetic disk in order to remove dust, which might result in read and write errors in a magnetic recording medium, from the surface of the magnetic disk, and when the liner comes into contact with the surface of the magnetic disk rotating inside the case, dust adhering to the surface of the magnetic disk can be removed. A non-woven fabric is generally used as a material for forming the liner.
In a conventional magnetic recording medium, however, the cleaning effect of the magnetic disk by the liner is not sufficient, and the cleaning effect is likely to drop with time. Accordingly, materials and shape of the liner and its bonding pattern (which is also called "laminate pattern") when the liner is bonded to the inner surface of the case, have been examined in the past, but none of them have yet been entirely satisfactory.